A. Auditory Dysfunction
Auditory dysfunctions are common. For example, in the United States, the prevalence of tinnitus when the whole population is considered is approximately 3%. This prevalence is only 1% under the age of 45 but increases significantly with age, rising to 9% in the population over 65 years (Adams et al., 1999). This roughly translates to 36 million Americans with tinnitus (Heller 2003) Tinnitus is a noise in the ears, often described as ringing, buzzing, roaring, or clicking Subjective and objective forms of tinnitus exist, with objective tinnitus often caused by muscle contractions or other internal noise sources in the area proximal to auditory structures. In certain cases, external observers can hear the sound generated by the internal source of objective tinnitus. In subjective forms, tinnitus is audible only to the subject. Tinnitus varies in perceived amplitude, with some subjects reporting barely audible forms and others essentially deaf to external sounds and/or incapacitated by the intensity of the perceived noise.
Because auditory dysfunction often occurs secondary to a pathological state, initial treatment may focus on finding an underlying cause. A subject presenting with, for example, tinnitus may be asked for information regarding medications, recent or chronic noise exposure, and home and work environment. Common medications such as aspirin are known to cause tinnitus in some patients or in elevated dosages. Stress can be a direct cause of tinnitus and can aggravate existing cases. A thorough physical exam is typically made of a subject with complaints of tinnitus to eliminate pathologies such as hypertension, tumors, and infections. Objective tinnitus may be diagnosed using a stethoscope if the source of the noise can be localized. For example, hypertension or arterial disorders may produce objective tinnitus, as the carotid arteries pass close to the auditory organs in humans, and excessive pressure or arterial blockage may cause detectible noise to both the subject and to an outside observer.
If a treatable underlying cause to the auditory dysfunction is identified, treatment may focus on elimination of the cause. For example, hypertensive patients may see a reduction or elimination of tinnitus once anti-hypertensive therapy begins. However, a significant number of patients have untreatable underlying pathologies or have auditory dysfunction in the absence of any identifiable cause. For these patients, treatments for directly reducing or eliminating the auditory dysfunction are desirable.
Tinnitus research is actively pursued in the hope of finding efficacious treatments. Recently published work has utilized drug delivery systems such as the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,847, which includes a catheter inserted into a patient's auditory cortex or thalamus for microinfusing drugs.
Another example of published drug delivery techniques is U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,172, which describes a tinnitus treatment that includes inserting intrathecally a catheter for infusing a drug. Other treatment methods may try to mask the perceived tinnitus noise by generating an audible signal of appropriate frequency. WO 01/08617 describes a system with a vibrating probe placed in proximity to the inner ear.
Nerve stimulation has been shown to be helpful in treating patients with chronic intractable pain. For those patients who prove unresponsive to conservative pain management techniques, peripheral nerve stimulation may be a successful therapy for pain management when the pain is known to result from a specific nerve. Peripheral nerve stimulation is based in part on the Melzack-Wall gate control theory of pain. Sweet and Wespic first used electrical stimulation of peripheral nerves in the 1960s to mask the sensation of pain with a tingling sensation (paresthesia) caused by the electrical stimulation. Subsequent refinements in the technology, surgical technique and patient selection have led to improved long term results.
B. Depression
Depression is an important public health problem affecting about 15% of the general population (Rauch 2003). The lifetime rates for major depression vary widely across countries, ranging from 1.5 cases per 100 adults in the sample in Taiwan to 19.0 cases per 100 adults in Beirut. The annual rates range from 0.8 cases per 100 adults in Taiwan to 5.8 cases per 100 adults in New Zealand. The mean age at onset shows less variation (range, 24.8-34.8 years). In every country, the rates of major depression are higher for women than men. Insomnia and loss of energy occur in most persons with major depression at each site. Persons with major depression are also at increased risk for co-morbidity with substance abuse and anxiety disorders at all sites. Persons who were separated or divorced have significantly higher rates of major depression than married persons in most of the countries, and the risk is somewhat greater for divorced or separated men than women in most countries (Weissman, Bland et al. 1996).
Efforts have been made to treat psychiatric disorders with peripheral/cranial nerve stimulation. Recently, partial benefits with vagus nerve stimulation in patients with depression have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,569. Another example of electrical stimulation to treat depression is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,846, which discloses the use of transcranial pulsed magnetic fields to treat depression. Yet further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,480 describes that stimulation of the vagus nerve may control depression and compulsive eating disorders and U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,734 teaches stimulation of the trigeminal or glossopharyngeal nerves for psychiatric illness, such as depression.
Significant advances in the treatment of depression have been made in the past decade. Since the introduction of selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRIs), i.e., Prozac®, many patients have been effectively treated with anti-depressant medication. New medications to treat depression are introduced almost every year, and research in this area is ongoing. However, an estimated 10 to 30 percent of depressed patients taking an anti-depressant are partially or totally resistant to the treatment. Those who suffer from treatment-resistant depression have almost no alternatives. Thus, there is a need to develop alternative treatments for these patients.
C. Deep Brain Stimulation to Treat Neurological Conditions
Deep brain stimulation (DBS) has been applied to the treatment of central pain syndromes and movement disorders, and it is currently being explored as a therapy for epilepsy. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,449 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,242 disclose a system for the electrical stimulation of areas in the brain for the treatment of certain neurological diseases such as epilepsy (See Vonck et al., 2005; Vonck et al., 2002 and Velasco et al., 2001), cluster headaches (Benabid, Wallace et al. 2005) and Parkinson's disease (Benabid, Wallace et al. 2005).
The use of stimulating electrodes to treat tinnitus has been published. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,735,885 and 5,496,369 describe the placement of an electrode in the primary auditory cortex of a patient. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,456,886 and 5,697,975 also use an electrode placed in the auditory cortex, and further describe placement of an electrode in the medial geniculate body of the thalamus.
Thus, various electrical stimulation and/or drug infusion devices have been proposed for treating neurological disorders. Some devices stimulate through the skin, such as electrodes placed on the scalp. Other devices require significant surgical procedures for placement of electrodes, catheters, leads, and/or processing units. These devices may also require an external apparatus that needs to be strapped or otherwise affixed to the skin.
However, despite the aforesaid available treatments, there are patients with major depression, auditory dysfunction and other neurological conditions that remain disabled. For these severely ill and disabled patients, novel therapies are required. Thus, the present invention is the first to utilize deep brain stimulation to treat a variety of neurological conditions, for example depression and auditory dysfunction.